Hell
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Rose, after Kroptor, takes what she wants, regardless of how the Doctor feels. Part of my Alternatives series.


Warning! This one is dark and has sexual assault and mentions of rape in it. Part of my Alternatives series, this one for the episode The Satan Pit.

* * *

Hell

After finally getting out of the mess of the situation that had happened on Kroptor, the rocket having been towed to a safe planet, so they'd have a much more easy getaway for when it was time for them to get home, he had been exhausted.

Bone weary was one of those expressions humans used. It fit him right then, seeing as he could barely keep his eyes open and his body was aching with the after affects of his fall into the Pit and how tired he was. Rose didn't seem as tired for once. In fact, she seemed oddly hyper. Rather a bit like him after sugar. He thought that was probably due to the relief-filled hug they had shared earlier.

He said good night to Rose, dragged himself to his room, which was the first door on the right today, and let himself fall onto the duvet, not even bothering with taking off his shoes.

He slept deeply, and not a lot could wake him up when he was truly asleep. Rose happened to be good at finding ways to wake him up from his deep sleep though, first by asking for help, and now this.

He woke up groggy and frowning, feeling weight against his back. It took him less than a second to figure out that the kisses Rose was giving the back of his neck was nothing compared to what her hand was doing shoved down the front of his pants.

He let out possibly the least manly sound he'd ever made by squeaking loudly when it sunk in exactly what she was doing to him.

Rose giggled behind him, placing another kiss at the nape of his neck. "Looks like you're now awake, huh? Enjoying yourself? Definitely feels like it."

She squeezed with the hand wrapped around his penis and he shuddered at the feeling. "Rose, what the hell are you doing?!" His voice had gone all high pitched and he was still too groggy to move properly.

She let out an unbelieving huff behind him and moved her hand up and down once, making him wince. He was sensitive down there and she was being rough with him... "How can you not know? You've said you'd 'danced' before."

Finally, _finally_, his body let him move. He shoved her hand off him, spun around and sat up, his back against the wall, his legs drawn up, knees closed and against his chin in a flimsy attempt at trying to protect himself from her.

"I have! This is not that!"

A frown crossed her face out of confusion. "What's that mean? Course it is! I came in here to celebrate, found you asleep and you were hard!"

He looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Your excuse for assaulting me is that I was hard while asleep?! You know, not all erections are caused by the desire to have sex..."

"Assaulting you? I never assaulted you. You wanted it! I was there, and very willing, and I felt like celebrating anyway. This wasn't the type of thing I had in mind for when you woke up..."

"What, you were going to flip me on my back and rape me as well?"

She looked at him like he was going crazy. "It's not rape if you want it, Doctor."

He glared at her, wishing in that moment that she would be eaten by the TARDIS or something, because her presence was making him feel slightly sick. She had no idea... None at all. "And when did I say I wanted it? When did I say 'Oh, yes, Rose. I'd like to have sex with you right now, even though I'm asleep!' Its fine if there has been a rule set between a couple saying that it's alright to wake up with sex, but otherwise, no! No rule in place. I _don't_ want to have sex with you, Rose."

She blinked at him, before scowling. "Mickey didn't have a problem with it!"

"Mickey was obviously too polite to say anything. I'm not. I don't like being played with, Rose. And this...this is one step too far. Do it again, and you are out. I'll drop you off home so fast you won't even know where you are until Jackie comes running to greet us."

She climbed off his bed, her face set into an angry scowl. "I see. This is the thanks I get for trying to please you. Fine, I get it. Maybe I'll just leave myself then, shall I? Well, I'll go pack my things up right now! You won't have to worry about me doing things that can't even happen to a guy. Next you'll say you can't go anywhere because you have your period..."

She stormed off in a fit of anger, and in that moment he truly hoped that she was doing exactly what she said she was doing. Packing to leave.

She had sexually assaulted him, planned on raping him, thinking that it was fine and dandy and _loving_. She had told him that she had raped Mickey.

That she held the belief that men couldn't be raped to heart, especially with what she had done to Mickey, and with where she lived, was an even worse slap in the face. She had no idea that what she was doing was wrong. Even worse, Mickey himself probably believed it too.

What the hell had he gotten himself into this time?

He must still be asleep. The alternative being that this was Hell in the real world.

A few hours ago, he had said he believed in Rose. Now...now he had lost that as well. He'd lost what little trust he had left in her.

And for Rose, there would be no way to get it back again.

Asking the TARDIS to move his room and to lock the door, he climbed under his sheets, threw them over his head and did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He cried himself back to sleep.


End file.
